<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Else Does It For Me by distraughtlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616415">Nobody Else Does It For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover'>distraughtlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam arrives home tired from work, Steve knows exactly what he needs to feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody Else Does It For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, these two look so good together!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam came home past six and felt nearly ready to drop. Work at the office had been killer today with almost no moment of rest or calm. </p>
<p>Once inside his and Steve’s loft, Sam closed the door gratefully, shutting out Manhattan for the night. </p>
<p>“Hey, baby.”</p>
<p>Turning around, Sam instantly grinned once he saw Steve standing by their kitchen island. </p>
<p>Before even saying anything, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve’s lower waist, embracing him with a much-needed kiss. </p>
<p>“Tough day?” Steve asked sympathetically when they pulled apart. </p>
<p>“The absolute worst,” Sam replied, never feeling a need to hide anything from his loving boyfriend. </p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you’re home now, then,” Steve said quietly, planting a few kisses along Sam’s neck. </p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Sam moaned softly from the touch of his boyfriend’s lips against his skin. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve got an idea,” Steve said, grabbing Sam’s hand and leading him through the side hall that led to their bedroom. </p>
<p>Already having a clue as to what Steve meant, Sam followed him willingly, but was worried he wouldn’t be able to perform at his usual level because of how tired he felt. </p>
<p>“We need to get you out of this suit,” Steve remarked teasingly once they were inside the bedroom. </p>
<p>Starting first with the tie, Steve unwound it from Sam’s neck before tossing it away. Then he slipped Sam’s gray suit jacket off before unbuttoning his dress shirt. </p>
<p>Sam stood still with a calm smile, letting himself be undressed. </p>
<p>“You can’t beat this kind of treatment,” he said. </p>
<p>“You are definitely right.”</p>
<p>Then Steve dropped down and methodically unbuckled Sam’s slacks, drawing open the fly. After Sam stepped out of his shoes, Steve firmly pulled down his pants and underwear. </p>
<p>“God, you’re gorgeous,” Steve said as he stood up and eyed Sam’s nude body. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you show me how gorgeous you think I am?” Sam teased. </p>
<p>With his strong hands, Steve lovingly pushed Sam’s broad chest until he fell onto the bed. Then Sam eagerly crawled backward until he rested against the upholstered headboard. </p>
<p>Steve looked on hungrily at the sight his incredibly muscular boyfriend. He moved onto the bed and situated himself between Sam’s outstretched legs, running a hand over his thighs. </p>
<p>Sam’s cock, fully hard, stood long and proud in front of Steve. Bringing up his hand, Steve wrapped his fingers around Sam’s member and gently jerked him off. </p>
<p>Instantly arching up, Sam felt at ease with Steve holding his cock. His mind was quieted in just a few seconds, the stress of the day gone. </p>
<p>Then Steve went lower and opened his mouth, engulfing Sam’s member. He went halfway down his length before drawing back up, repeating the motion multiple times. </p>
<p>“Oh god, baby, you’re so good to me,” Sam murmured raggedly. </p>
<p>With his lips clamped shut, Steve continued sucking Sam’s lengthy member. His own tastebuds were on fire right now, which only pushed him further to consume as much of Sam’s cock as possible. </p>
<p>After popping his mouth off, Steve swirled his tongue around the bulbous head of Sam’s cock, reveling in the exquisite and exciting taste. </p>
<p>Lowering his head down further, Steve went to work on Sam’s balls. He drew each ebony nut into his mouth and sucked slowly, wanting to make Sam mad with outstanding pleasure. </p>
<p>“Feel better yet?” Steve teased as Sam moaned without restraint. </p>
<p>“I felt better the second I heard your voice,” Sam replied, his eyes closed. </p>
<p>Sam’s arms were stretched out as he lay flat on his back. He couldn’t think clearly in the moment as Steve made devoted love to his cock. </p>
<p>Working a little quicker, Steve bobbed his head up and down. He kept both of his hands locked on top of Sam’s thighs, holding him in place. </p>
<p>Letting Sam’s member slide out of his mouth, Steve then kissed up along the backside, higher and higher until he reached the tip and pressed a kiss there as well. </p>
<p>Sam didn’t know the time right now, but what he knew for certain was that he wouldn’t be able to last that much longer. </p>
<p>With a wracked voice, Sam said, “I’m so close, Steve.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Steve murmured. </p>
<p>With his right hand, Steve began to jerk Sam off with a possessive grip. He alternated between shaking his fist up and down and sucking Sam off. </p>
<p>There was no control left within Sam’s body. At the mercy of his amazing boyfriend, Sam lay helpless as he felt his release building up rapidly. </p>
<p>“That’s it, don’t hold back from me,” Steve said lowly. </p>
<p>The sound of Steve’s deep and comforting voice was Sam’s limit. </p>
<p>Arching upward, Sam groaned loudly as he came. His hands twisted in the sheets as his cock continually pulsed, a throbbing staff held tightly in Steve’s unrelenting grip. </p>
<p>When his orgasm finally subsided, Sam breathed out raggedly, his chest quaking continually. </p>
<p>“That was incredible,” Steve muttered in awe. </p>
<p>Sam lay speechless, his mouth open as he fought to catch his breath. He could feel Steve’s hand still around his cock, hoping he wouldn’t let go just yet. </p>
<p>The noise of traffic became obvious once both men were silent. They were used to that kind of noise, neither of them having an issue with it. Even with sound in the background, Steve and Sam only focused on each other. </p>
<p>Sam felt safe and secure from the way Steve had just treated him. He always yearned for the other man’s touch, to have him near his own body at all times. </p>
<p>Then Steve pressed a tender kiss against Sam’s right ball before getting up from the bed. </p>
<p>After retrieving a towel from their master bathroom, he soaked it with warm water and cleaned up Sam’s stomach, doing so with care.  </p>
<p>Once he was done, Steve disposed of the towel and washed his hands, eventually standing back beside the bed where Sam still lay. </p>
<p>“I’m starting to get a little lonely,” Sam said with a smirk, spreading his arms out in an invitation for Steve to join. </p>
<p>“I can fix that,” Steve replied. </p>
<p>At the left side of the bed, Steve started undressing, tearing off his shirt and pants before yanking down his underwear. </p>
<p>Then Steve slipped bare into the bed and cozied up next to Sam’s naked body, laying his head comfortably on his boyfriend’s warm and solid chest. </p>
<p>Sam wound his arm around Steve’s lower back, holding on with a firm and unrelenting grip, his fingers gently massaging Steve’s heated skin. </p>
<p>Already Sam could feel his eyelids drooping, the thought of sleep too hard to ignore. Steve hummed contentedly against him, nuzzling against his chest every now and then. </p>
<p>Their life together was something Sam wouldn’t ever trade, not when he had the perfect man resting beside him. </p>
<p>And tonight had already proved to be memorable for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>